


A Fresh Start

by Lizswritings



Series: SPN: Guardians of Humanity [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizswritings/pseuds/Lizswritings
Summary: The beginning of a tragedy and the end of a happy life for Scarlett White-Winchester. Scarlett goes out to find the new dog that she got for her eighth birthday, as she searches demons surround her mansion for questioning. Crowley is on a mission, but for what?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a tragedy and the end of a happy life for Scarlett White-Winchester. Scarlett goes out to find the new dog that she got for her eighth birthday, as she searches demons surround her mansion for questioning. Crowley is on a mission, but for what?

It was a peaceful night, Mrs.Winchester walked into the living room to her husband Mr.Winchester, watching over their eight-year-old daughter, Scarlett who was sitting on the couch guzzling down her juice while watching the soccer game on tv. "Scarlett, did you let the dog inside?" Her mother asked, plopping down next to her husband. "Oh!" She exclaimed excitedly, hopping from the couch and placing her cup down. She dashed to the backdoor, her crew long, blue nightgown flowing with her movements as she plopped onto the floor to velcro her shoes on. Grabbing her dog's leash and thrusting open the backdoor, she scanned the dark and empty yard that merged into the forest.

Scarlett turned on the light to the backyard, scanning the dimly light area. Her dog wasn't in sight, but her shock collar was laying in the grass with chew marks going through the collar, and she grew worried, "Dad? I'm going out to find Sunshine!" She shouted grabbing the emergency flashlight and walking out onto the concrete patio to the edge onto the grass; She flicked her flashlight while she approached the edge of her backyard and the beginning of the forest, hesitantly sighing. "Sunshine!" She shouted into the woods; a bark was heard in the distance before it bled into a yelp.

Crowley stood in the woods quietly watching Scarlett, he turned to the men accompanying and signaling them to raid the house. He returned his hands to his black trench coat pockets when a group of demons sent by the impatient Lucifer appeared behind him to discuss the retrieval of the crystal and the ancient Dricia blade.

"Crowley, sir. Lucifer is getting impatient with your methods during this mission. He requests that you burn down the mansion after the completion of the mission." The demon standing to his right side behind him said calmly. "And ruin this gorgeous mansion that has been around for centuries?" Crowley asked with a bemused expression. "He wants it done as reassurance that the mission was successful. He is losing faith in your ability to handle this mission sir, and will remove you if you don't comply." The demon answered worriedly. "Apparently, Lucifer has never learned to appreciate the ancients of this mortal world," Crowley said turning to the demon. He started choking the demon without moving an inch and looked at him dead in the eye. "Tell that unappreciative idiotic hellspawn, that I'm doing this mission my way, understand?" He said in his usual intimidating tone. The demon struggled from his vessel inability to breathe and nodded in compliance with Crowley's order. Crowley snapped his fingers in satisfaction, the demon fell to the ground onto his knees coughing harshly. "Now!" Crowley shouted.

Scarlett perked up at the sound of the commotion. "Hello?!" She shouted back in the direction of Crowley. She was shaking from the cold, bitter winter and fear for her new dog. She was scared of the commotion she heard. Crowley heard the shout and told the other demons that accompanied the messenger to take care of the girl. He reappeared in front of metal, double doors of the Whitechest Estate; His demons destroyed the warding while he was busy ordering the other demons around.

Derek and Charlotte were inside worried as their wings were spread out in defense, holding angel blades found from an angel massacre a long time ago. "Crowley! What did you do to our daughter?" Derek shouted sternly. His eyes narrowed at Crowley. "Nothing, yet," Crowley answered with his eyebrows raised as he turned his head towards. "Charlotte, looking lovely as ever," Crowley said nodding at her. "Bite me, Crowley," Charlotte answered as her black and white wings shifted at his compliment. "Still feisty, I like feisty, and you're still married to the little nerd." He commented eyeing her blade. "Now, down to business."

Crowley seated himself in a chair and crossed his legs. "We can do this the easy way by telling me how to get to the artifact, or we can bring your daughter here, and she might help you talk," Crowley said calmly as a demon walked over holding an expensive bottle of scotch that was found in Derek's office.

Crowley's second in command stood behind the chair and made the angel blades fly out of their hands quickly. "Sit, please," Crowley said taking the glass of scotch that was offered to him. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter you son of a bitch!" Derek shouted as he lifted his index finger at him. "Then you won't have an issue with telling us about a blade you have in your possession," Crowley said before sipping from his glass.

Charlotte grabbed onto Derek's arm tightly. "We have to tell him, Derek," She said softly looking up at him. "For Scarlett's sake."

Derek looked down at her with softened eyes then back at Crowley. "First, I want to see my daughter, then we can talk." He asked coldly while he held his wife close to him.

Scarlett was running through the forest holding her flashlight tightly in her hand, exasperating Sunshine's name until she tripped over a log and landed in front of a man in a black suit. Scarlett grunted as she held her knee in pain, before hearing the man sneered at her. "Klutz." He grabbed her arm and pulling her up roughly, forcing her to land on her feet. "Ow! Let go!" She screamed as she ripped her arm away from the man, "Who are you?!" She shouted backing away into a woman that appeared behind her.

"We are here to take you back to home, We found your dog dead on the road. Your parents sent us out here to find you and tell you that you must return home." The woman said crossing her arms. Scarlett stared at the man blankly and looked at the woman, suspiciously. "She's dead?" Scarlett asked with a heartbroken, sad tone to her voice as she looked at the woman. "What did she look like? Why didn't my parents come and find me?" She continued to ask. She felt a pit form in her stomach as her instincts to run overtook her confusion; She felt something was off about these people, her hearts were racing quickly as she quickly moved to the side where there was an opening and sprinted towards the nearby field. Both of her hearts were pounding, her lungs were burning, and her legs were aching, but she kept running.

"Crowley, I'm so disappointed in you and your behavior."A man said walking through the door. Crowley paused from sipping his scotch, his expression changed to annoyance with a hint of fear. "Lucifer." He answered calmly, placing his empty glass on the table stand next to the chair and slowly rising from his chair. The couple stared at Lucifer with horror, "L-Lucifer." Derek stuttered quietly softly as he pulled Charlotte closer his body, her head resting on his shoulder in worry.

"Derek Winchester, how's the family? Oh, wait." Lucifer said looking at then back at with a soft scoff. "You have something that I want." He said pacing the living room sighing softly before pausing and balling his fist up gently, Charlotte's neck tightened up, turning bright red as she gasped for air, her grip tightening onto Derek while he held her with horror written on his face. "Alright! I have the crystal to the blade!" He shouted pulling out the necklace from his shirt to show Lucifer. "There is a spell that can be used to activate the crystal, just stop, please," He said begging. Lucifer looked at him, "Hm, You do?" He paused for a long moment. "I'm taking it either way." He finished before snapping Charlotte's neck with a quick snap of his fingers. Derek screamed in horror, dropping the crystal to catch his dead wife while he cried.

Crowley stood there quietly behind Lucifer knowing he's next for what he said. A demon grabbed the crystal, handing it towards Lucifer graciously then greeted Scarlett's pursuer. "Has the bitch been found?" The demon asked. "No, she escaped the property, but Theodora is in pursuit." The returned Demon answered as he stood there at attention. He went quiet as he watched Lucifer quietly walk towards Derek's office holding the crystal. He forced the door opened a small flick of his fingers, he stepped through the threshold while he examined the crystal reacting to a clue that will lead to the blade. Clever little mortals." Lucifer said, examining the room for the next clue.

Scarlett panted heavily as she pushed to pass the tall grass and jumped onto the concrete. She stumbled while she ran, the scrunchy in her braided hair was coming out, and the bottom of her nightgown was ripped.

The crystal was reacting strongly to the bookcase across from the desk, Lucifer looked up at the wall and caused the entire wall to collapse revealing a safe containing a spell in Shanta. He crushed open the safe and pulled the scroll out. "Burn the place down." He said, walking past his men and turning to Crowley, gave his men a look. His men grabbed Crowley, but Crowley fought back and disappeared. "Blimey." He said as he landed next in the middle of the road next to Sunshine's ran over body. He looked at the dead dog, he crouched down reciting a spell twisting dog's soul into a hellhound.

Sunshine snarled as she looked around until her eyes locked onto Crowley. "We'll figure out a name later." He said patting her head, then looked at the house until Theodora stumbled out of the woods. "Crowley! Yo-" Theodora paused, staring at the hellhound. "No need to attack, now-" "SICK EM!" He ordered. Sunshine howled before charging at Theodora, ignoring a new presence.

Scarlett screamed loudly as she stood there staring at the three of them. She could see Sunshine mauling Theodora, pinning her to the ground, and her jaws ripping out Theodora's throat. Scarlett's eyes widen as she turned around to run down the driveway towards her house. "Ballocks," Crowley muttered, watching Scarlett, but he whistled for Sunshine and disappeared into the night.

Derek was beaten and tied him after refusing to share information about the Shantian spell, he stared at the ground until he heard the childish scream and started to fight again. "SCARLETT!" He screamed while he struggled to free himself. Lucifer was gone, and the demons had finished covering the mansion in gasoline.

"Please save me, daughter, please." Derek prayed while he struggled to free himself. The last demon lit a pack of matches and tossed it in front of Derek, the flame exploded and spread quickly. His eyes trailed to Scarlett standing in the doorway crying while she watched.

An angel appeared behind Scarlett quickly, "No." He said softly walking up behind Scarlett who was ready to walk into the house, she was desperate to hug her father. "Daddy!" She screamed in response to her father's was screams. Her father went silent soon after the house exploded in even more vicious flames causing a knockback. Scarlett fell back off the porch, she was itching to run to her father.

She got up and ran up the steps, but before she could take another, an angel grabbed her and yanked her back from the doorway. She screamed and kicked, fling her limbs around in anger and sadness causing a temper tantrum. She fought, bit, scratched, kicked, punched, and did other things to the angel. He took the abuse as he watched the estate collapse to the ground from its instability.

Police and the fire department arrived with sirens blasting and echoing in the cold, winter night. Scarlett's entire world was shattered and she became hysterical. She screamed over the officer's attempts to comfort her until her voice became hoarse; She sat in the backseat of the police car, her face buried in her knees as she cried to herself, missing her parents and feeling alone. The angel disappeared from the scene and hasn't been seen since.

Years passed by, Scarlett was transferred to another city and lived in the ran down the orphanage since.


	2. The New Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett lives her new life on the street and has learned from techniques until she is confronted by a familiar officer. She meets two men who happen to share the same last name who is working a case in Sioux Falls. She knows something about their case that they don't. How will the Winchester brothers react?

Scarlett ran through the crowd holding a bag full of food under her arm. She jumped onto the wooden bench and ran across it before jumping over the back. She rounded a corner into an alleyway and pressed her body against the wall. Her two hearts were racing quickly, her lungs were burning from running for while.

"Breakfast time!"

She said with a bright smile. She opened the bag, sat down and started pulling out the food she stole. The smell of the fries and burger filled her nostrils when she inhaled.

She was distracted from eating that she didn't notice a well-known officer come up to her. Scarlett was known as a nuisance around town, because of her thievery.

"Scarlett, again?" The female cop asked with her arms crossed as she stood over Scarlett, looking down. "It's called survival Jody," Scarlett answered with a snarky tone that muffled by the food in her mouth. She inhaled the rest of her food before she wiped her hands on her jeans and stood up ready for the routine. "Come on," Jody said grabbed her, pulling her and opening the backseat door of the police cruiser for Scarlett.

Scarlett was taken down to the police station, she was used to this routine. She would be booked and put into a cell while the Sioux Falls orphanage headmistress would come to pick her up. She sat in a wooden chair with her arms and legs crossed. Her hands were cuffed together as she watched officers walk around taking people in and out. She leaned back in her chair as she looked around.

Scarlett didn't look very well, her skin was pale from barely surviving on the streets. Her black hair was frizzy, tangled and puffy. Her outfit was raggy, dirty and had holes, but she didn't look like a homeless woman. She looked like a runway punk teen instead.

Two men walked into the police station wearing fancy black and blue dress suits. One looked at Jody Mills and walked over to her. Jody stood up from her desk and looked at Scarlett. "Stay here." She said as she walked to greet the two men. The first man had stumble on his face, his dark brown hair was short and shaped. He looked like a model since he seemed to be fit for his age. The other man had almost shoulder length hair that was brushed back. He seemed to be fit as well, but his demeanor was calmer than his partner.

"Hey, Jody." The first man greeted her as he hugged her quickly then let go of her.

"Dean, Sam, I'm glad you came, this case is interesting. Three homeless men with missing hearts sound like your kind of thing." Jody said as she hugged the second man and let go of him. She looked back at Scarlett to make sure she was still in place. She looked back at Sam and Dean.

"Werewolf?" The long-haired man asked and looked at his partner.

"Possibly, we need to see the body." The model-like man answered as he watched Jody. "Who's the punk?"

"She is a frequent here, she steals food from nearby restaurants."

"What's her story?"

"Parents owned an estate which was purposefully burned down, she witnessed everything. She was sent to the Sioux Falls orphanage."

The long-haired man shrugged and looked at her then back at his partner. "Maybe, she saw something or knew these men. May we?" He asked while looking at Scarlett. "You can try, she is stubborn and quite a handful," Jody answered putting her hand on her hip and looking at the duo. Dean fixed his jacket and gave Jody a smirk before approaching Scarlett. "What do you want playboy?" She asked as she watched him approach her. Dean stopped in front of her as his head recoiled in shock at her question. His smirk faded into a frown, he already didn't like her. He gave a scoff, stopping right in front of her and crossed his arms. "How old are you?" He asked in a serious and lightly pissed off tone. "Seventeen," She answered. She crossed her arms the best she could with her cuffed hands. "Have you seen these three men?" Dean asked, holding up three photos of three dead men. Scarlett looked at the photos and then looked back up at Dean. "Depends, what do will I get?" Scarlett asked. Dean paused and looked at her with an impatient expression. He gave a chuckle, a smirk and shook his head sighing, "Do you really think that you have an option of negotiation? This is an FBI Investigation." Dean said pulling and flashing his fake badge in Scarlett's face. Scarlett raised an eyebrow at him before Sam cleared his throat interrupting them and walked up behind Dean, "Agent Gallan, is having a rough time at home. What do you want?" Sam asked calmly as he looked at her.

Scarlett smirked and looked at the three of them. "Get me out of this dump and get me something to eat, then I'll talk." She said in a prideful, confident tone. Jody paused and looked at the brothers then back at Scarlett. "Not happening." She chimed in a stern, serious tone. "If she knows something, then we could take her back with us, she will be fine," Sam assured. Dean stared at Sam with glowering expression. He stood up, pushing the chair back into the desk that was next to him. He fixed his jacket, sighing while he turned to face Jody and Sam. "What do you think you're doing?!" Dean grumbles quietly to Sam. "If she knows where this pack is located, think about the number of lives that we would save." Sam encouraged. Dean groaned and looked back over at Scarlett who was sitting there watching them and waiting for an answer. He turned to Jody with a sullen look on his face. Jody's eyes shifted between the two before she gave a bemoaned sigh, "Alright, but if she pulls ANYTHING. Call me." She pulled out her handcuff keys and unlocked Scarlett. "Don't worry, we will take good care of her, Jody," Sam assured. Scarlett stood up, rubbing her wrists while she shifted her eyes between the three of them.

Dean sighed, "Alright, Sammy. How the hell do we get a seventeen-year-old to talk?" He turned and walked towards the Police station door. He opened it for Sam and Scarlett. Sam put his hand behind Scarlett, but it didn't touch her back. "My name is Sam and that's my brother...Dean." Sam advertised. "I don't care about your personal life, I just want to eat." Scarlett cut off Sam. She walked past Dean and stood on the sidewalk, her skin absorbing the sun high above her. She let out a huff while she waited for the brothers that she was forced to go with. Dean closed the door behind Sam towards his car, which was a 1967 black Impala.

Scarlett watched Dean walked to the driver's side of the vehicle. She walked over to the right side, standing by the backseat next to Sam. "Alright, old man. This is your ride?" She asked looking at the Impala. The Impala was in amazing shape, it seemed to have been refurbished. She looked up at Dean to see an offended look on his face. "We are going to set some ground rules before we leave. First off, enough with the nicknames and the comments. Second, never insult Baby. Ever." Dean barked at her before opening the door, climbing in and starting the engine. Sam looked at her worried before he climbed into the passenger seat next to Dean. Scarlett went quiet before she climbed into the backseat, sitting behind Sam. She looked out the window, while Dean backed up and drove off towards a local diner. Scarlett looked out the window as she leaned against the side of the door. "Where are you taking me?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the window. "A restaurant. You wanted to eat," Dean answered vaguely.

He pulled into the parking lot and put Baby in the park. The entire car slightly swayed from the refurbished parking gear kicking in. "Alright!" Dean groaned opening the door and getting out of the car. He fixed his suit, scanning the area around him before his eyes locked with the door of the diner. Sam followed, getting out of the car and gently slamming the door to avoid being berated for slamming the door. Scarlett looked at the brother, she opened the creaky, loud door and climbed out. "A diner?" Scarlett asked with an enlightened tone. Scarlett was expecting to be taken to a fast food restaurant like the social workers who visited her in the past did. Dean turned and looked at her. "Haven't you been to a diner before?" Dean asked with a scoff. Scarlett shook her head gently, "No, I haven't been to one since I was five." She answered in a nonchalant tone. She stepped onto the sidewalk, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail to look nicer than she actually was. She put her hands in the long pocket of her dirty, dark grey sweatshirt, her black ankle high, lace-up boots made a dull noise as she walked behind Dean.

Dean opened the door and swung it open far enough for him to walk through and for Scarlett to catch it in time. She scoffed at him as she did the same to Sam, she continued to follow Dean to a booth. She climbed in with Sam climbing in next to her to make sure she doesn't try anything. Dean sat down across from the two, a waitress walked by placing down a few menus for them. He grabbed one, opening it with his eyes scanning the page for the biggest burger he could possibly find. Scarlett looked at him confused at how laid back he was. Sam cleared his throat before picking up the last two menus and handing one to her.

"What's my limit?" She asked glancing through the presentations of food on the plastic protected paper.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking up from his menu curiously. His eyebrows moved a bit closer together.

"How much are you willing to spend on me?"

"How much?"

"Like, I can only get something up to five dollars."

"Uh. Find whatever, looks good to you."

Scarlett looked at Sam a bit shocked, her eyes returned to the menu. She looked at the grilled salmon that was advertised for a good price. She closed the menu as the waitress returned to take drink orders. She placed it on the edge of the table, she leaned on her arms as she looked up at the waitress.

"Hello, boys, and lady. What can I get you to drink?"

"Three glasses of water and we're ready to order. I'll have the Billy Bobby Bega Burger."

"I'll have the Sloser salad."

"And what about you sweetheart?"

"Me? Oh, I'll have the Seafloor Salmon."

"Alright, I have three glasses of water, Bega burger, Sloser salad, and Seafloor Salmon. I'll get it right out." The waitress said smiling, she twirled around and walked away behind the bar to the kitchen.

Dean watched the waitress walk away, he leaned forwards checking out her body. Scarlett smirked before kicking his leg playfully, she laid back in her seat and giggled softly. Dean turned his head quickly to her with a bemused expression and gave her glare. Scarlett winked at him with a mischievous smile. Sam's eyes shifted between the two before he cleared his throat. "About the three men that were murdered. Did you know any of them?" Sam asked quickly. He was trying to change the subject before a fight brewed between the two. He pulled out the three pictures of the men and turned to face Scarlett. She took the photos as she stared at the three men, then back up at the three others. She put two of the photos and only held the photo of a man who had red under his eyes, a black bread with curly hair. His face was dirty, cut up and clearly homeless like her.

"Joseph, he was a drug dealer and known to try to seduce girls to work for him. He never succeeded in the end, but I saw him running into the forest alone. A girl was chasing behind him and boy was she fast."

"A girl?"

"Yea, she had blonde hair, fair skin, she was pretty petite for a girl her age, inhumanly fast for how skinny she was."

"Great," Dean said giving Sam a confirming look. "Did you see anything else? Was she holding anything sharp?" Sam continued to ask trying to confirm what she saw. He was getting suspicious of the girl that she mentioned to him. "What are you? Ghostbusters or something?" Scarlett answered with a mocking tone. She shifted her eyes between the to men, noticing that weren't amused over her comments. She rolled her eyes, looking out the window quietly before she looked back at them. "I guess the laugh track broke." She commented before growing quiet again. Sam turned his head towards Dean who was giving a slightly amused look. His attention turned to the waitress that walked towards the table placing down the plates in front of the trio. She walked away after fixing her dress, Dean continued to watch the waitress as she walked away.

"Hey, playboy if you aren't going to eat your burger, I'm happy to take it." Scarlett chimed to get his attention. Dean turned with a glare. "What did I say?" He asked with an adult tone. She rolled her eyes which landed on the salmon in front of her and started eating it. She smiled at the food, her eyes lighting up since she's only survived off of half eaten, garbage juice covered food. She shoved the food into her mouth enjoying every bite which intrigued the brothers. "Do you have any idea of who the woman that attacked them?" Sam asked clearing his throat. Scarlett smirked at him, "No, but I can take you to the people who hate him the most." She wiped her mouth with a napkin, letting out burp before she straightened herself in the booth. She looked at the two smiling at the fact she could manipulate them into giving her a temporary place to stay while they were in town.

Sam looked at her surprised, stuttering Dean started to speak. "What do you want in return to taking us to these people?" He asked with a serious, business-like tone. "How about a hotel room for an entire night?" Scarlett answered smiling, shifting her eyes between the two. Dean looked at Sam with an impatient expression on his face. "Fine," Dean grumbled and picked up his burger, taking a huge bite out of it. He was annoyed but intrigued by Scarlett's swindling tactics. Scarlett gave Dean an innocent smile as she finished the rest of her food.

Once, everyone finished eating, the trio returned to Baby. "Alright, kid. Tell us about these people." Dean demanded, clearing his throat giving a hint of 'back to business'. "Right, there is this woman named Julia Jefferson. She lives up the road across the bar on Duluth Avenue, she is known for working at the casino down the street." Scarlett chimed pridefully at her knowledge. Sam gave a surprised expression at how suddenly cooperative Scarlett was, then turned his attention to Dean. "Let's check it out," Sam noted, opening the door of Baby and climbing. "Alright, climb in." Dean fretted turning to the driver door and opened it climbing in. Scarlett smiled as she did so and sat in the middle of the backseat. "Hey, since I'm being very helpful. You might need an extra pair of hands to help out with your 'investigation'," Scarlett hinted. "Oh? We aren't babysitters," Dean barked. "That's right! Your fake FBI agents, trying to be Ghostbusters. Thank you for reminding me!" Scarlett answered, as she gestured her fingered her head and quickly moved it away.

Dean looked over at Sam, quietly putting his hand on his gun that was hidden in his waistband. "How did you know?" Dean asked cautiously. "Dude, it's called the black market. I've seen plenty of fake badges, now you can take me with you or I start singing like a canary." She smiled mischievously. Sam sat there and looked over at Dean, "Alright, but you do as we say," Sam answered. "Cross my heart," Scarlett smirked in victory at Dean. Dean had a scowl on his face as he turned over Baby's engine and backed out of the parking space.


End file.
